PDM : Le monde des Pokemon
by Hylliy
Summary: Certaines personnes racontent être entré dans un monde peuplé exclusivement de Pokemon. L'endroit rêvé pour moi...


Hi~ OS particulier sur les univers de Pokemons, j'espère que vous allez apprécier

* * *

 ** _Le monde des Pokemons_**

Quelque part, là, caché dans le monde, existerait un lieu nimbé de Pokemons. De seulement des Pokemons. Enfin c'est ce que raconte certaines personnes, rares, très rares, dans les bars à qui veut l'entendre. « Je suis allé dans le monde des Pokemons ! J'ai traversé le portail qui y mène et là, j'ai découvert leur source. Seulement des Pokemons, de ce que j'ai vu. Je leur ai parlé : j'étais moi-même devenu un Pokemon ! Mais... à un moment donné, je suis soudainement retourné chez moi, dans notre monde ». Toutes ces conneries que ces quelques personnes racontent j'y crois. Je leur ai parlé, j'ai récolté un maximum d'informations.

Apparemment, leur monde s'étendrait sur cinq continents et plusieurs îles. J'ai traversé le monde entier à la recherche d'autres personnes disant y être allé. Et j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé mon espoir ! Un vieillard, accompagné d'un Gardevoir. Je l'ai vu, le regard dans le vague, à converser avec son Pokemon. Ils semblaient se comprendre parfaitement, comme s'ils parlaient la même langue.

« Bonjour, cher monsieur. Dîtes-moi, avez-vous entendu parlé du monde des Pokemon ? » « Non, jamais. Jamais je ne reverrais les Terres de sable » « De quoi parlez-vous ? » « De rien, je me fais vieux, allez-vous en ! ». Le Gardevoir me fit une attaque Choc Mental pour prendre possession de mon corps et me faire partir loin d'eux. Sénile, oui, mais encore toutes ses pensées. Il sait, il connaît ce monde. Je décide de le retrouver. Le surlendemain, il est encore au parc où je l'avais trouvé. « Monsieur ! » « Xatu le sage regarde le soleil à longueur de journée. Il connaît tout du monde » « Où est ce Xatu ? » « Ah... si seulement je ne t'avais pas abandonné ! Chaque jour, les remords à ton égard augmente douloureusement. Il va bientôt être temps pour moi de mourir » « Non, dîtes-moi où est ce monde ! » « Veux-tu répondre à un questionnaire ? » « Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! » « Alors tant pis ». Le Gardevoir utilise Téléport et il disparaît avec le vieillard.

« Avant de disparaître, j'ai vu un Munna étrange, il semblait comploter quelque chose d'étrange » … « Oui, je reviens bien du monde des Pokemons. C'est endroit est magnifique ! » … « Comment j'y suis entré ? Je ne sais pas... une voix m'a dit ''Tu vas entrer dans le monde des Pokemons'' ».

« Hier, j'ai fais un Cauchemar ! » « Ça doit être à cause de Darkrai ! Depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, ce Pokemon vit dans le parc, plus bas. Parfois, il pénètre dans les rêves des gens en demandant ''qui suis-je ?'' » « Je l'ai déjà rencontré, un jour. Il m'a demandé où il était et quand je lui ai répondu, il à dit quelque chose comme... Cratère Obscur, je crois. Ça devait être un souvenir qui lui est revenu ».

« Il y a cent ans, une météorite a failli s'écraser sur le monde. Mais sorti d'une Tour de nuages, le Pokemon légendaire Rayquaza l'aurait détruite ! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, il faudrait demander à quelqu'un qui était là à cette époque ».

« Bonjour, vous faîtes parti de la famille Diamond, non ? « « C'est exact » « J'ai lu votre livre sur la ''Paralysie de la planète''. Est-ce que c'est réel ? » « Moi je vous dit oui, libre à vous de me croire. Mais la famille Diamond à une immense affinité avec le Pokemon légendaire Dialga, comme si nous étions nés grâce à lui. Et c'est pour cela que nous ressentons le Temps. Il y a maintenant quatre-vingt six ans que le cours du Temps a été changé, et sauvé » « Cela a-t-il un lien avec le monde des Pokemons ? » « Vous en avez entendu parlé ? En effet, cela y est entièrement lié. Lorsque que le temps se disloque, nous envoyons un membre de notre famille dans le monde des Pokemons pour qu'il tisse des liens affectueux avec les eux et sauver le cours du temps. Pour envoyer le membre de notre famille là-bas, nous demandons à la famille Pearl qui est liée avec le Pokemon légendaire de l'Espace : Palkia » « Pourrais-je aller moi aussi dans ce monde ? » « Non, seuls ceux choisis par le Dieu régissant ce monde ont droit d'accès. Si la famille Diamond ou Pearl ne reçoit aucun message comportant ton envoi dans l'autre monde, nous ne t'y enverrons pas » « Je peux au moins aller voir la famille Pearl ? J'ai des choses à leur demander, concernant leur affinité avec Palkia » « Très bien ».

« Vous êtes Jun Pearl, n'est-ce pas ? » Le vieil homme de cent vingt ans acquiesça. « Je viens de chez la famille Diamond. J'aurais des questions pour vous. Premièrement, la légende de la météorite détruite par Rayquaza est-elle vraie ? » « Possiblement » « Vous pouvez vraiment créer des portails pour aller dans le monde des Pokemons ? » « Inutile de blablater, jeune femme ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! ''Miyamoto, l'ex-boss de la Team Rocket'' ! Vous êtes toujours après les Pokemons, n'est-ce pas ? » « Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire et me laisser tranquillement aller dans cette saleté de monde ? Maintenant, créez-moi un portail vers l'autre monde ou je vous tue ! » « Tuez-moi si cela vous chante. Mais je suis l'Espace, je ne suis pas matériel » « Maudis sois-tu ! Mais sache que je viens de la famille Platinium affiliée à Giratina ! Avec le pouvoir de l'Anti-matière, je peux te rendre réel et te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu ne tienne plus ! » « Papy ! » « Oh, un gamin. Dis-moi, petit, sais-tu ce qu'est le monde des Pokemons ? » « O... oui... » « Sais-tu créer un portail ? » « … oui... » « Très bien, crée m'en un et je libérerai ton ''petit papy'' » « Non ! » « Tais-toi ! » Le petit enfant créa un portail dans lequel Miyamoto entra. « Ah, et je ne suis pas si jeune. En vérité, j'ai soixante ans passés ! C'est le pouvoir de Giratina qui me rend plus jeune ! ».

« Me... voici... enfin... dans l'autre monde ! Je... ».

Une chasseuse de Pokemon ne fait pas bon ménage avec le monde d'où ils proviennent. En fouillant, riant et courant dans tous les Donjons Mystères possibles et inimaginables, Miyamoto captura des centaines, des milliers de Pokemons. Rien ne l'arrêtait, rien. Même Arceus, le Dieu Pokemon ne pouvais rien y faire, elle l'avait à moitié tué avec les innombrables Pokemons capturés.

« Rien, plus rien ne doit traverser la frontière des deux mondes ! » Dans un dernier sacrifice, Arceus tua les Pokemons du Temps, de l'Espace et de l'Anti-matière. Les quatre Pokemons morts, ne restait plus qu'un monde vide : plus noir encore que le néant : l'Infini. Mais alors que le Dieu pensait avoir enfermé la vieille femme à jamais dans ce monde, rendant inutile sa capture intensive, une multitude de portes s'ouvrit pour la libérer : les Portes de l'Infini. Elle avait bien préparé son coup, la vieille.

-Et c'est ainsi que le monde des Pokemons a cessé d'exister. Fin. Maintenant, va te coucher.

-Mais maman, pourquoi Miyamoto voulait capturer les Pokemons de l'autre monde ? Pourquoi elle a passé plus de quarante ans à voler des Pokemons et à les enfermer ?

-A l'école, sa fille n'avait aucuns amis, elle se faisait maltraiter. Alors pour compenser cela, elle a voulut lui offrir un nombre inimaginable d'amis avec lesquels jouer. Pour sa fille, elle a tout sacrifier, même la vie d'un Dieu.

-Cette histoire est vraie, maman ?

-Bien sûr que non, ma petite Jessie. Dors bien avec tous tes Pokemons.

La femme sorti de la chambre et se rendit dans la sienne. Elle ouvrit son placard et sorti une vieilli boîte d'une trentaine d'années. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti quatre pierres : un Diamant, une Perle, du Platine et un Cristal dans lequel on pouvait observer ses reflets _à l'infini_.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ici, je n'ai rien fait.

* * *

Quand j'écris, il y a toujours un moment où je vais vérifier un élément sur internet pour être sur qu'il soit correct ou juste pour chercher un personnage. a la base, je cherchais juste un lieutenant de la Team Rocket, et j'ai trouvé Miyamoto qui est vraiment la mère de Jessie et vraiment l'ex-boss. J'étais trop fier quand je l'ai trouvé !


End file.
